As modern electronic devices are geared for ever-increasing speed and performance, the operating frequency of the electronic components hikes considerably in comparison to the devices in the past. Higher operating frequency usually means the generation of stronger electromagnetic (EM) emission. On the other hand, as the desire for device miniaturization becomes a non-stoppable trend, the shrinking physical dimensions of modern electronic devices means that potential crosstalk/interference caused by EM emissions from close neighboring components will become inevitable.
Conventional measures against EMI/crosstalk often involve the provision of metal shielding cases having compartment walls arranged therein, and are often disposed over an electronic package through adhesive. The physical dimension of a separately constructed shielding structure may be too big and heavy for today's miniature electronic devices. Moreover, such conventional arrangement generally lacks structural coherency, and the shielding case is prone to detachment from the package. Other known EMI preventing measures often involve EMI shielding structures whose fabrication require extensive use of expensive equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an EMI compartment structure that is capable of not only offering reliable shielding performance but also being fabricated through cost-effective methods.